Conventionally, an apparatus capable of providing a driver of a vehicle with a support of safe driving is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent document JP-A-H11-120488.
In the description of the above document, whether an unsafe operation is observed in a driving operation of the driver is determined based on traffic control information such as traffic light parameters, traffic regulations and the like as well as time of driving, map data, and information from vehicle sensors that sense travel condition of the vehicle such as braking, acceleration, speed and the like, and the unsafe operation is accumulated in association with time, position and the like for notifying the driver of a situation of the unsafe operation. The apparatus lets the driver of the vehicle recognize what kind of unsafe operations are observed in his/her driving.
The apparatus of the above patent document only makes the driver recognize what kind of the unsafe operation is frequently observed in his/her driving, without providing a support for the driver who is actually driving the vehicle in a suitable manner tailored for respective drivers.